The present disclosure relates to a dehumidifier.
In general, the dehumidifier lowers indoor humidity by suctioning wet air at an indoor space into the interior of a case, lowering humidity after passing through a heat exchanger configured with a condenser and an evaporator allowing a refrigerant to flow, and again discharging the dehumidified air into the indoor space.